


caught at the round table

by punchingaboveyourweight



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchingaboveyourweight/pseuds/punchingaboveyourweight
Summary: Vanessa, Moira, Chas, Harriet, Faith and Tracy are in the pub chatting about their current or previous partners. They fall onto the topic of performances in bed and describe their best and worse encounters. When it’s Vanessa’s turn she makes sure to tell everyone just how good charity really is ... she just doesn’t realise the very same Ms Dingle has arrived home from town and overheard her!





	caught at the round table

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at writing these two so please be gentle. This is something a little lighter than whats been on screen recently, its very playful. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me some constructive criticism or dare i say a positive remark if its not that terrible!

The sound of laughter radiates around the whole pub from the ladies table as Chas makes her way over to sit back down with another tray of drinks. Vanessa is desperately trying to retrieve her phone from her younger sister as Tracy types out messages filled with dirty innuendoes to her sisters girlfriend and threatens to hit send unless Vanessa pays for a round of shots. 

Chas, Moira and Harriet sit huddled around the far side of the same round table discussing what makes Cain Dingle most grumpy, having to leave the pub before he has finished a pint or not getting into the pub to order a pint in the first place.

Faith is behind the bar as Chas had twisted her arm into working Charity’s shift after her cousin sloped off into town on some “secret Vanessa shopping” spree. Chas doesn’t even want to think about what that might mean. 

As the hours roll by and the drinks flow the ladies at the round table become more and more intoxicated until Vanessa is spilling out stories of her days in university and dishing the dirt on what Rhona used to get up to. Harriet tells the story of the time when she was on the force and accidentally tasered a criminal in a very sensitive area indeed. Moira is just about to share some of her early parenting disaster stories when Faith practically leaps across the bar insisting she can’t bare to miss any more of the fun and points to a dismayed looking Marlon now covering the bar. 

“shall I tell you all the story of when I slept with a pirate!!” Faith exclaims “we were in the Seychelles” she continues and goes on to tell a long and wild story which keeps all of the girls entertained. 

“go on then Faith, how would you grade him?” Tracy asks with a smirk as Chas mockingly covers her ears and makes a face of disgust. Taking a slug of her drink Faith comes to a quick conclusion.

“seven and a half, would have been higher had he taken his socks off!” she grins. 

Vanessa, embracing the playful mood decides to ask an awkward question.  
“How would you describe Cain Dingle then, ladies?” looking at Moira and Harriet.

Moira and Harriet shuffle awkwardly in their seats as Chas throws Vanessa a shocked glare. 

Chas likes Vanessa, she can see why her and Charity work so well. Vanessa is a steady calming hand for Charity to take hold of in her sometimes turbulent life and thats just what the wild child of the Dingle family needs. Vanessa also has something else about her that Chas can see, she has just enough of a naughty, adventurous spark in her eye to keep Charity on her toes, to keep her from becoming bored. In her previous relationships, Chas has seen Charity have a steady family life, with Jai for a time it almost looked like she finally had the whole wife act mastered but with Charity it was never long before it turned sour. She wasn’t made for the domesticated perfect family life, she never had been. Growing up neither cousin had experienced that loving family life with their parents but Chas certainly hadn’t become as much of a nightmare as Charity could be. Vanessa embraced the messiness of Charity and Chas had never seen anyone do that like Vanessa could. They faced everything together and Charity’s usual non trusting self seemed to trust Vanessa implicitly, she’d told Vanessa things about her childhood, her children, her parents and her many crimes and Vanessa was still there by her side, holding her hand. Chas likes Vanessa. She likes that Vanessa looks after her cousin.

After a rather uncomfortable silence Tracy gives Moira a gentle nudge and an encouraging look. 

“well, he’s …” she hesitates.

“quiet...” an embarrassed Harriet chirps in.

Chas and Faith both look at each other in horror.  
“That is quite enough about my brother. I certainly do not need to know any details of what happens between the sheets with him so zip it.” Chas says quickly to a relieved looking Moira and Harriet. 

“well go on then at least give us a rating out of ten!” Vanessa smiles “Charity said he wasn’t up to much thats all I’m saying” Vanessa says as she rolls her eyes which is met with a glare from Moira.

“Ten. I have to say that he is my husband” Moira says bluntly before turning to Harriet for her review. 

“Tens a bit strong Moira, come on. He hardly needs his ego inflating does Cain Dingle. I’d give him a solid eight.” Harriet laughs.

Tracy almost looks disappointed having hoped to hear more about the illustrious village hard man, she leans back in her seat but an idea soon springs to mind when she spots her sister taking a sip of her pint.

“Come on then V, tell us all whats going on when you and Charity are keeping me up until all hours with your…loudness!” 

Vanessa’s face falls and she throws a beer mat playfully at her sister.  
“We aren’t that loud, Tracy”

“oh, you are!” Chas joins in “honestly me and Paddy have to sleep with earplugs in and pillows over our heads when you two are here and we can still hear you!”

The other women laugh and Vanessa’s cheeks start to turn pink. 

“Chas why don’t you give us all nightmares and tell us about you and Paddy eh?” Vanessa’s obvious desperate bid to avoid embarrassment fails miserably and the other women all lean forward waiting for her to spill on what a night in the sack with Charity Dingle is like. 

“Fine then” Vanessa says as she leans in too “but don’t blame me when you are all jealous of the fun we have” she quips.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

“FOUR TIMES? no I’m sorry i don’t believe that for a second” Tracy scoffed. 

“Come on Vanessa are you sure you aren’t over exaggerating a wee bit there?” Moira asked.

Vanessa smiled “nope, its absolutely true, trust me when i say she is very good with that tongue of hers”

As Vanessa continued to brag, a certain blonde Dingle appeared at the door with bags of shopping in her hands. 

“Our first time was pretty mind blowing for me, for obvious reasons”  
Vanessa said with raised eyebrows “sleeping with a woman for the first time would be quite the experience for anyone but eh, I think with Charity it was off the scale ... amazing! that’s probably the only word I could use to do it any justice.” 

Vanessa continued to tell the girls stories of interesting places her and Charity had got it on and tried to estimate how many times Paddy had walked in on them now. 

“Could you have a word with him about that Chas? Charity is getting really sick of not fin-“ 

“Yes, yes alright but maybe if you two stayed in your room, instead of Pearls office desk! Yes Paddy told me about that. You two are like animals honestly it’s no surprise you were in the vets” Chas laughed. 

“Well come on then Vanessa aren’t you going to rate the infamous Charity Dingle, although I don’t think there will be any surprise about your answer” Moira declared. 

Vanessa didn’t even have to think, Moira was right, there was only one answer.  
“Well, I really can not fault Charity Dingle, she certainly knows how to please a woman. An eleven out of ten without a shadow of a doubt” Vanessa said raising her glass to her lips “but don’t tell her I said that!” 

“Our highest score of the night ladies” said Harriet. 

“Well you definitely can’t tell her I told you this but she even loves a cuddle afterwards” Vanessa winked 

At this Charity came whirling around the door of the Woolpack and over to the six women sitting at the table. Her eyes focused solely on the blonde vet who looked like a rabbit that had been caught in the headlights. 

“How long have you been there?” Vanessa asked looking guilty. 

Before Charity has a chance to reply Chas is up out of her seat poking her cousin in the side before wrapping her arms around her.  
“aww our charity loves a cuddle, who’d have thought it?” Chas blurted as Charity squirmed to free herself from her arms. 

“shut up Chas, that is absolutely not true although … everything else Ness said is true” Charity bragged with a large smirk. 

“You are our highest scorer of the night Charity, eleven out of ten! Not bad for the woman my husband dumped off for a better catch” Moira shot “I wonder what he would score me?” 

‘Well Moira, thankfully he did turn me down because if he hadn’t, i would never have gotten my hands on that tiny blonde rocket woman over there” Charity said as she pointed to a happy looking Vanessa.  
“Speaking of getting my hands on her ladies, I’m going to have to steal her because i’ve been out shopping and I would like to try and make that eleven into a twelve” 

Charity rounded the table and grabbed Vanessa’s hand. Vanessa just about had to time to grab her jacket from the seat behind her as her girlfriend dragged her around the bar and out the back. The other women couldn’t help but laugh, it was plainly obvious how obsessed those two were with each other, some may even call it in love.

Vanessa pulled back as soon as they reached the living room area and pushed Charity’s back against the couch.  
‘Come on then Ms Dingle, the judge is here. What have you got in those bags to surprise me?” Vanessa whispered as she leant into a kiss and giggled. 

‘Oh well babe, i can’t tell you that yet, it would ruin the surprise but lets just say, I’m keeping my promise of rocking your world, yeah” Charity said with a wink. 

At that they both headed for the stairs, hand in hand. Happy.

.


End file.
